bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Biscuits Braxby
Biscuits Braxby is a minor character in ''BoJack Horseman''. She is a talk show host who appears in ''The Stopped Show'', in Season 5.'' Physical Appearance '''Biscuits' is a middle-aged chinchilla woman with a curvy build. She wears a green button-down business jacket, red scarf with white polka dots, and white high-heeled shoes with red toes. She has mostly grey fur with triangular patches of light and dark grew going down her forehead. fur and a white patch under her chin. Personality Biscuits seems to be very enthusiastic news personnel. Little else is known about her currently. Background Season 5 In ''The Stopped Show'', Princess Carolyn learns that BoJack has no memory of what happened the previous night when they were shooting a scene for [[Philbert|''Philbert.]] BoJack strangled Gina when he was high on pills. She explains that Gina got injured, footage of it got out, and some people may have the impression that he was trying to hurt Gina. Princess Carolyn says that he and Gina are going to have a sit-down interview with Biscuits Braxby and talk about the incident, and Gina and BoJack will convince Biscuits they were just doing their job as actors—nothing more, and nothing less. BoJack arrives on set and notices Gina already sitting down. He greets her and says she looks good, but Gina says the makeup covers up the bruises, and she just wants to get the interview done. BoJack tells Gina he's going to come clean about everything. Gina angrily demands he doesn't—he assaulted her, and if there was any justice he'd be in jail. Her career is finally taking off, and she doesn't want to be known as "''the girl that got strangled by BoJack Horseman." She wants to be known for her talent and doesn't want him to define her. She says she'll be amicable and professional towards him on set, but other than that she doesn't want anything to do with him. Biscuits arrives on set and they begin the interview. BoJack lies and says what they want to hear. Both Gina and BoJack state they were simply doing their job as actors. After, Gina leaves the room. and Gina interview with Biscuits Braxby in [[The Stopped Show|The Stopped Show]]]] Season 6 In [[Xerox of a Xerox|''Xerox of a Xerox]], at the interview segment with Biscuits, she asks him about the story that came out about the last days of Sarah Lynn and his feelings about it. BoJack says he feels good not having to lie anymore. Biscuits goes on to ask if the allegations in the story are true. BoJack says they are. He tells Biscuits he and Sarah Lynn went on a drug bender together after he invited her. They spiraled together for a little over a month and then she overdosed. Biscuits then says in his original statement to the police BoJack said he found Sarah Lynn at the planetarium after she called him and questions whether this was a lie. BoJack admits it was a lie. Biscuits then questions whether Sarah Lynn was BoJack's rock bottom and he responds that he doesn't believe in rock bottoms. BoJack says that he's had a lot of rock bottoms only to discover a rockier rock bottom underneath. BoJack then says he decided to stop waiting for something to change him and then he realized he had to make the change for himself which is why he went to rehab. He then tells Biscuits he's proud to be sober one year next month. Biscuits then asks if Sarah Lynn dying was part of his decision to go to rehab. BoJack replies that it was part of the reason. BoJack then goes on to say he has made a lot of mistakes. Biscuits then asks if he's willing to share some of the other mistakes. BoJack says he doesn't think that would be fair to the people involved all of whom he apologized to in private. Biscuits then asks if he thinks he'll stop making these mistakes and BoJack says he thinks he will. BoJack continues to say it's been a lot of work but when he looks back at the old BoJack and asks "Who is that?" Biscuits then asks who was the old BoJack. BoJack then says he came from a broken home and he used to feel like his whole life was an acting job doing an impression of the people he saw on television which was just a projection of equally screwed up actors and writers. BoJack then says he felt like a Xerox of a Xerox of a person and now he just feels like himself. Biscuits says it must have been difficult to see those same patterns repeat in Sarah Lynn. BoJack remarks that's why he thought her death was so scary and he didn't want to confront it because she reminded him of herself. Biscuits then asks about how he feels about Sarah Lynn's mother exploiting her daughter's death. BoJack responds it makes him sad and angry. Biscuits asks what he would say to her mother right now and BoJack says he would tell her how sorry he is. As BoJack and Princess Carolyn walk out of the interview BoJack congratulates himself on how he did. Princess Carolyn hesitantly agrees it was good and BoJack asks if she thinks people are going to like it. Princess Carolyn says they'll find out in three hours when it airs. At BoJack's second interview with Biscuits she starts by asking him about Sarah Lynn. She questions BoJack about him telling the police he wasn't with her when she died and that she had called him from the planetarium. BoJack admits he lied. Biscuits then asks if BoJack was afraid the police would check the phone records. Biscuits said his story checked out because there was a call to Sarah Lynn's phone seventeen minutes before he called 911. Biscuits ask if he was with her how does he explain the phone call. BoJack then admits he called himself from her phone because he panicked so it would look like she called him. Biscuits asks what BoJack did after that and BoJack tells her he went out to the parking lot. Biscuits then says BoJack just waited outside for seventeen minutes. BoJack then questions why he's asking her this. There is then a cut to six hours earlier when Biscuits is in her office when Paige walks in. Paige tells Biscuits her disgusting display of soft-pedaling sycophancy sickens her. Biscuits says she got BoJack to talk about the worst moment of his life for huge ratings and the Biscuits brand is keeping things light. She says celebrities go on her show because she makes them look good and that's what keeps her relevant. Paige then counters this by asking what good is her relevance if it's squandered away in public relations and with the advent of social media celebrities don't need Biscuits to make them look good. Biscuits questions this by saying what would she ask if she wanted to do a hard-hitting interview and Paige tells her she has a few ideas. There is then a cut back to the interview. Biscuits asks BoJack why he keeps looking over at his manager. Biscuits asks if his relationship with Princess Carolyn ever got complicated with her while maintaining a sexual relationship. BoJack then tells Biscuits that Princess Carolyn is good at keeping her personal and professional like separate. Biscuits then asks BoJack if he has an established pattern of inappropriate relationships with women. She then brings up examples like Marcy Jerominek the former president of his fan club and Penny Carson. BoJack tells her he doesn't know what having power over women means and says he barely has power over himself. Biscuits then suggests he abuses his power over people repeatedly and grooms women. BoJack says he is an addict and one of the things he had to do was accept his own powerlessness and he knows what he did was wrong. BoJack says he's not denying that. He tells Biscuits that she's trying to paint a picture of him being a bad guy and he isn't. Biscuits then brings the conversation back to Sarah Lynn and asks if BoJack ever gave her alcohol. Biscuits then says the first time Sarah Lynn drank alcohol as a child was vodka. BoJack questions how she knows about that. Biscuits then mentions BoJack bringing vodka to the set of ''Horsin' Around''. BoJack then questions whether Sharona told her that. The scene then cuts to four hours earlier when Paige and Biscuits are talking to Doctor Champ at the bar. Doctor Champ says seeing BoJack in that interview like he's a victim disgusts him but if the world only knew what he knew it would be a different story. Paige then asks Doctor Champ if being a therapist he is not at liberty to discuss what his client told him in confidence. Doctor Champ clarifies that he's a therapy horse not a therapist and therefore there is an important legal distinction and he can tell the reporters everything. There is then a cut back to the interview and BoJack says there was no connection between Sarah Lynn and those other women and Sarah Lynn was like a daughter to him. He says he did not get Sarah Lynn drunk for the purpose of taking advantage of her because she was ten and they didn't have sex till she was thirty. Biscuits then says she keeps thinking about those seventeen minutes and BoJack waiting in the parking lot after she died however, she wasn't actually dead yet she died in the hospital. Biscuits then asks BoJack if he wonders what would have happened if he didn't take those seventeen minutes and Sarah Lynn might still be alive. Biscuits then recaps by saying BoJack gave Sarah Lynn alcohol when she was a child, then she became an addict. BoJack interjects by saying a lot of things happened in between. Biscuits then tells him she's the one talking right now not him. She tells BoJack he had sex with her when she was intoxicated, then when she was sober BoJack gave her the heroin that killed her. In an effort to cover himself he waited to call the paramedics that might have saved her life. Biscuits then pointedly says BoJack doesn't think he has any power over women. After the interview, Princess Carolyn hesitantly says the interview didn't go great. BoJack says that the gross part is Biscuits didn't even care as the interview was leverage for ratings and her next paycheck. BoJack then says Biscuits was all over the place and people will see she was out to get him. Princess Carolyn says they will find out tonight. BoJack then says Biscuits kept talking about him hurting a lot of women but he has also hurt a lot of men. Princess Carolyn then tells him he should have done the one interview and gone back to Connecticut. Princess Carolyn says she is going home to her daughter and BoJack should think about what he wants to do with the time he has before the interview aires and his whole world changes. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Celebrities Category:Alive Category:Chinchilla Category:Animals